Chekko
[https://www.pixton.com/chekko Chekko] is an user who joined Pixton during 2009. The only reason he has a page is because he made this wiki and needs an article to practice features and writing on. Biography Chekko, real name Mark, was born in 1998 and lived a life that is largely irrelevant to Pixton and won't be disclosed here. Mark first discovered Pixton in one of those newscasts for kids they always show at elementary schools in the Netherlands. This particular newscast always had a segment called "Mr. Right", where a man who nicknamed himself 'Mr. Right' answers common questions. One particular question involved "How do I make comics online?". Mr. Right proceeded to list four examples, one of which being Pixton. Mark, needing a place to vent his edgy Spider-Man knock-off stories, tried every option. The other three examples were stilted and awful, but Pixton was a lot more pleasing, allowing for actual customization. The name Chekko comes from a weird place. Mark played a lot of GBA games of differing quality at the time, two of these being Catz and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team. He wanted to name one cat after Chick Hicks from Cars because that name was and still is amazing to him (the film associated with it not so much). The naming screen limited it to Chickhi, so he stuck with that. His partner in Mystery Dungeon ended up being a Treecko, so he awkwardly morphed both names into Chekko. Yes, this is really where Chekko came from. The Testaments of Chekko As of 2017, Chekko has split his early Pixton shenanigans into eras named after the Torah and other Biblical references. Mostly for goofs. Chekkosis (June 2009 - August 2009) Making good on his promise of edgy Spider-Man knock-offs, Chekko's first comic on Pixton was "markman begins", followed by it's two subsequent parts. What little dialogue there was in these comics was in Dutch, and the story is barely comprehensive or explained. Once Chekko got a better grip on the English language, he decided to switch to English comics to reach a broader audience, ending this short era. Chekkodus (August 2009 - January 2010) After this Chekko started teasing three series that he wanted to create, Space Police, Chekko the Movie and Kitty Where Are You?. Despite repeatedly teasing these, Chekko never actually started on any of them because he was 11 and had unrealistic expectations of his own output, something that would characterize him for the rest of his time on the site. The rest of 2009 was a long string of remixes of comics that invited people to remix it and add their own character doing something wacky. If anything these are what got Chekko into the community at the time since it allowed him and other users to discover the output of each other.﻿ Chekko got a bit more serious when he got a real life friend of his, melpit., to join the site. They made several collaborations, the biggest being [https://www.pixton.com/comic/wkqhykra "The Video Game Adventure"], a comic by Melpit about both of their author avatars getting stuck in a video game world where they needed to fight their way out. Chekko was so enthusiastic about it that he made his own sequel to it, eventually spanning a 12 part collab series. Another friend, Vipe, joined the site, but his comics have been lost to time. As 2009 drew to a close, Pixton was updating to Pixton 2.0, leading into... Chekkoviticus (January 2010 - April 2010) Pixton 2.0 introduced Pixton+ and the credits system, which led to a lot of initial ire. During the first few months of 2010, Chekko stuck to the free version of the comic maker. More friends joined the site by now, primarily slide, which led to a lot of collaborations and a bit of in-fighting from time to time. By this point the main characters in Chekko's comics were him and his friend going on wacky misadventures. Chekkombers (April 2010 - September 2010) Around this point in 2010 Chekko bought a Pixton+ membership, which led to a lot more visually wacky comics. As more of their friends joined the site Melpit and Chekko started basing their comics on the idea of a co-existing universe, with in-jokes being carried over and one person making a sequel comic to a comic by the other person. Chekko's additions to this universe (that actually ended up being made) are Markman Begins, School Escape, The Mark~Kun Saga and Legends of the Woods. Markman Begins was intended as renewed version of the original markman begins comics, in an attempt to create more of an unique origin story. It went on hiatus and got cancelled after two comics and an unpublished third part. School Escape was a spin-off about Chekko's mascot animals that managed to go on for 8 parts before Chekko realized it was kind of bad. Legends of the Woods was meant to make more direct use of Pixton+ features, prominently featuring Pixton+-exclusive characters like horses. Chekko eventually got a 5 part "prologue" done before ending the series on a cliffhanger. By this point primary school was over and high school had started, which changed the tone of Chekko's comics rather drastically. Chekkonomy (September 2010 - January 2011) The Mark~Kun Saga was meant to be Chekko's attempt at an on-going meta storyline. It started with an anime version of Chekko (anime eyes were a new feature around that time) taking over the account. It was supposed to last like a month, but ended up causing the most confusing 4 year period of this account. The initial run started with Chekko disappearing because of an internet meme and Mark~Kun entering the scene. Mark~Kun would do some evil things for a few comics, and eventually a bit of a plot got going with Chekko's friends going on an adventure to retrieve him while Mark~Kun was building an army. But then Chekko got bored of the storyline and didn't develop it much further. The next few comics were similar to the previous era. Eventually he picked up the storyline in november alongside is regular comics. The Mark~Kun Saga went on hiatus indefinitely around in january 2011 when one of the comics got blocked for bad language. New Chekkoment (January 2011 - May 2011) Objectively the worst era. In January 2011, Chekko uploaded the "Final Battle" two-parter, where every character turned against the author and killed him. Normally a funny idea for a comic, but it was played dead straight here. It was Chekko's way of symbolically ridding himself of his prior empty promises and "cringy comics" and making a new start. And then he promptly made even bigger and emptier promises and worse comics. After fiddling around with Game Maker for like 15 minutes, Chekko had ambitions for a Pixton Game and kept boasting all these cool ideas he had for it. This never got anywhere close to being made. Another series got made, The Mitch Series, which barely got past a first part. This era ended not with a bang, but with another fake promise. End of Chekkovangelion (May 2011 - August 2014) After the previous two eras, none of the ongoing stories were fun to write anymore, and Chekko's personal life was weighing down on him, so Pixton started to fall out of flavor. Chekko returned in July, with some seemingly non sequitur comics that were made to have fun with Pixton again. After this his appearances dwindled. By 2012 Chekko actively resented having to use Pixton+ for comics, preferring to use the basic comic maker instead. In spite of this he tried to give the meta story a few more spins. First with a series that was meant to tie in with the 2012 "End of the World" scare, but also a continuation of the meta story. Chekko didn't give himself nearly enough time to make the series during 2012 though, so eventually the event itself became too outdated to continue the series. Chekko only posted a few comics during 2013 and considered his stories done for by early 2014. Then things changed. Over the course of the summer of 2014, Chekko, without Pixton+, actually continued School Escape, The Video Game Adventure and even finished the dreaded Mark~Kun Saga while also tying it into the equally dreaded "Final Battle" comics. More importantly, Chekko started work on Episode: ZERO, a reboot that was equally a celebration of his nostalgic older comics, but also a fresh new story to develop without adhering to things he wrote when he was 12. Then around that exact time Pixton made several basic features exclusive to Pixton+. Chekko gave up. Opening the Vault (August 2014 - Now) Eventually Chekko caved in and bought Pixton+ to gradually continue Episode: ZERO. In 2016 Chekko launched a new initiative, "Unpublished", where he publishes comics that were never going to be finished, but are finished enough to get some entertainment out of. These comics are paired with a description that gives insight to the development of those comics. In 2017 Chekko made the Chekko "Classics" Collection, a book compiling nearly all of his classic comics in a rough chronological order. As of June 13, 2019, Chekko's Pixton account is 10 years old. Surely no shenanigans are going to unfold. Series * Chekko "Classics" - Collective term for the comics featuring Chekko and his friends. (Shared universe with some of Melpit's comics and most of Slide's comics.) ** The Video Game Adventure - Collaborative series with Melpit. ** Markman Comics - Superhero comic 101. ** Legends of the Woods - The gang gets stuck in a mystical forest. ** School Escape - Dogs try to escape an evil school. For animals. Run by humans. ** HomeRun - The gang needs to save the multiverse. * Episode: Zero - Continuity reboot of Chekko's characters. Trivia * While Chekko created this wiki, the site you are seeing right now should really be credited to the dedicated userbase. They are the real MVPs. Category:Authors Category:Dutch authors Category:Pixton 1.0